


In Our Old World

by lilac_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, Historical Hetalia, I Blame Tumblr, I have an obsession, I love Mexico, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Other Hetalia Characters, Planet Destruction, True Love, Unrequited Love, War, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know before our time, the planets had once been like earth? Flourished in life and laughter of people all protected and represented by the rulers of their land, the so called "Gods and Goddesses." And much like countries, each had something that they were well known for be it beauty, power, or mammoth size much like Pluto was then.</p><p>Treachery, dishonesty, devotion, and misguidence were fueled the already crumbling alliance between the Gods. </p><p>And the trigger was love. Love between two innocents. Love between two subordinates whose planets positively loathed each other. Love between two men, when stripped of their status, named Alfred and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Beautiful Planet

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish this in less than... 7 chapters!!! Also sorry if you're an enthusiast, I'm just warning you, I am using the names of Gods/Goddesses from Greek Myth and hence forth, have no relation to the planet as of now! I need them for the setting!!
> 
> Character Lists (their human names will be used in later chapters; Earth will not be included):  
> Actual Gods:
> 
> Mercury - China
> 
> Venus - Japan
> 
> Mars - Mexico
> 
> Jupiter - The Roman Empire
> 
> Saturn - Prussia
> 
> Uranus - Female Spain
> 
> Neptune - Canada
> 
> Pluto - Russia
> 
> Apollo - Switzerland
> 
> Non-Gods per-se:  
> Athena - England
> 
> Oceanus - America
> 
> Rhea - Hungary
> 
> Artemis - South Italy
> 
> Hermes - North Italy
> 
> Iapetus - Germany
> 
> Luna - Leinchinstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Message me if you think something is wrong!

"I think you're just about ready, don't you agree, Remus?" The animal snorted but stomped the ground, letting the man run his fingers through its mane. How odd that its hair felt soft instead of coarse, despite being a disturbingly bright shade of red. He thought in order to distract himself from what was really bothering him.

"Please," the blonde whispered, leaning into the animal with mournful eyes, "please, be careful. Please, comeback safely together."

He hadn't wanted to say such meek things, not even to an animal, but how could he not?

In this time, though the stars shown brighter, for the lack of the sun, that did not mean they illuminated the entire expanse of the solar system. It had yet to be born as did earth. For now, there was substantial space between the orange and red planets. A sort of awkward gap of nothingness the smallest of all the planets experienced from its right, well, unless you count the cluster of rocks floating around. The larger planets (white, brown, green, blue, and purple) only concern was the fear of knocking onto one another, consequently shattering both, if not one, planet.

Remus, with its big brown eyes, looked onto the pitiful blonde and licked at his face. The blonde in return, yelped and tried to act disgusted by the warm, wet slobber that now coated half his chin. But he merely laughed and pretend to swat the empathic animal, "I swear, you like me better than your brother. He tried to bite my head off last week, even after I gave him food."

"That is because he wants your attention, Athena." A voice so kind and warm called out to him within the stables.

Athena whipped himself around to face the new occupant, although it was already clear to him who it was, "My Goddess Mars!" He exclaimed with a shrill of his voice and a blush to his cheeks. When did she get here? He panicked.

The woman in turn walked closer to Athena, her radiating-light served well in brightening the surrounding area with a red glow. Although, as the source, the red tint did not touch her and Athena thought it was better that way. It left her robes, a precious ruby shade with gold hemming and gold sash, up and over her bodice undisturbed. They were tailored especially for her for this very occasion. Even her feet were not left untouched, they were made of the finest hide found within the land and tailored with the same gold design.

His queen, as he liked to call her, was beautiful, extremely so, she could even be on par with Venus. Her face had only been lightly painted on the mouth and around the eyes with black and gold stencil, the make-up artist in charge had a great epiphany for the colors that neither understood and it only started recently. Not that it mattered to them really, as long as Mars' eyes looked enticing enough for anyone to ignore there oddity of being neither completely red nor brown nor blue.

Mars' thin eyebrows scrunched together and not by the fact that Arthur had regarded as 'queen' again, "... Arthur?" The boy hadn't said a word since she entered and it worried her.

Athena immediately turned a shade of his queen's light. It's been while since she said his given name, but now is not the time to think of that! More importantly, had he really been ogling the God of War, the _curse of men_ , the _war-glutton_ , the _man-kille_ r, the hateful, shield-piercing-city-sacking Ares, this entire time? Of course, he knew, she had reason to do all those things.

"... Athena, are you feeling alright?" Mars looked even more worried than before.

"Oh, um," Arthur tried to find a good fib to tell. Saying "I was too distracted by the way your clothes fit your body so well, that I couldn't answer" wasn't something he wanted to particularly voice to the person who'd chosen him to be on her council. Not when it made him sound like some of kind pervert, " I was just," he wasn't sure where to go from there.

But it appeared, the horse did. Remus whined, startling Arthur, and nudged the off-balance boy with his nose. Arthur almost fell on his face, but Mars had caught him just in time. He would have been grateful to the animal, if only his face hadn't landed close to her bosom. The boy ripped himself away from the grip on his shoulders, only to be nudged again by the horse and have the process repeat itself. Mars merely laughed. By the time he had given up and simply asked his queen to give him some space, politely, his face had gone turned an interesting shade of purple.

"And I thought you liked me, but you're just like you're brother," Arthur glared at the animal from where he sat on a hay bail left lying around. Remus merely snorted in response.

"Oh, but they do like you, Arthur," Mars rubbed the blonde's back and sat down next to him. Ignoring the fact that she could possibly make her garments dirty by merely standing in the filthy stable, though it wasn't really that bad.

"It doesn't seem that way," He gave the horse another steely look.

"Remus was just playing around, you know that."

"It sure doesn't seem that way with Romulus." He pouted.

"Romulus is merely jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what." A jealous horse? What does an animal have to be jealous about? The possibility sounded absurd to Arthur even if he liked the beast.

"Jealous of the time you spend with Remus." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world in a polite manner.

"But I spend just as much time with Romulus as I do with Remus!" He argued. He still didn't get it.

Mars withheld a giggle for her friend's expense," No, Athena. Romulus wants you to _only_ spend time with him, not Remus."

Arthur's face went blank, "... He... does...?"

This time, Mars didn't hold in her laughter, "Yes."

"B-But, what about the time he bit my shin? O-Or ate my roses? Or kicked my gut!"

"It's just one of his ways to get your attention and it seems it worked, didn't it?" She rubbed his back again.

Arthur huffed, "It sure did," and Mars laughed again before standing up and walking towards one of her two fire-breathing horses. Gently, she scratched a spot behind his ear.

The horse nuzzled her palm, careful not to lick at the many rings and bracelets adorning his owner's brown skin. Mars smiled and caressed his face, a sullen look was in her eyes, "Don't worry, we won't leave without your brother."

Mentions of her departure, Arthur was filled with his earlier dread once more, "Will the meeting... be long this time around, my Goddess?"

Mars turned around, a frown upon her rose colored lips, "Arthur you know you do not have to address me in such a manner when we're alone. I may have chosen you for the council, but you are my friend."

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting to upset his queen, er, friend, "I-I'm sorry, m-" she gave him a hard look, "A-Ar-Are-Ares!" His complexion had gone from white to red in less than a second.

Ares, Mars, his queen, graced him with a wide, satisfied grin before answering him, "I shouldn't be gone longer than thirteen days: it takes five to get there and back, and three to actually discuss. Even if we're one of the closest to Jove's (Jupiter's) world, it's still some ways off. Though, we are luckier than Mercury, that's for sure. How come?"

"N-No reason," Arthur looked at his hands and pretended to be interested in a cuticle. He shook once he felt his shoulders encased and the soft material of a robe on his face, "A-Ares!" He nearly shrieked.

"Oh, Arthur, you're so cute! But don't you worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"... I just want you to be safe the whole time," He mumbled into the fabric, deciding to throw away the pride he held for himself for the moment.

Mars hugged the boy tighter," This is why you are my favorite! You say such adorable things! And anyway, _I_ should be the one worrying about _you and the people_ of this world. So, please, do not worry yourself to death." She gushed.

The blonde frowned slightly and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a deep, authority-laced voice, "My Goddess Mars, Messenger Hermes has arrived to escort you to the Marble planet."

She broke away and turned. Her faint light grew stronger as she spoke to the soldier standing outside the stable, "Tell him I'll be there shortly with my chariot, was anyone accompanying him?"

"Yes, God Venus and God Mercury are with him."

There was a pause.

"Alright, have someone bring me, my spear and helmet while you deliver the message." She dismissed the man and was about to retrieve Remus when she noticed he was gone and so was Arthur. She sighed, "You needn't have to do this for me, you know, Athena."

The blonde walked in from the side with both horses securely tied on the contraption she'd be taking to Jupiter, "I know and you needn't take your spear or helmet either." He contradicted. There really was no reason for her too, it wasn't like she was going into battle.

"I'm not bringing my shield now, am I?" She challenged as she took the reigns from his hand.

"Then why bring them?"

The Goddess merely smiled, "For precaution."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Neptune, you shouldn't worry about your brother. I'm sure he'll be fine." Saturn tried to comfort the worried yet irked blue planet.

The nerve his brother had! To disobey him when he specifically said not to go beyond reaches of the Marble planet!

"If he crosses paths with Mars, it will be end of him and a start of war." He hissed to himself at the very high probability of this happening.

"They won't, but that is why Jove sent Hermes. To keep anyone, Mars specifically, from meeting him. Also, I highly doubt your brother is foolish enough to land on your most hated enemy's planet."

Neptune stayed quiet because he knew, for a fact, that when it came to his brother, anything was possible.

 


	2. Water Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena (Arthur) stumbles upon an intruder ;)

Mars watched in the distance as a group of rocks began to cluster, sticking together until they formed a less than impressive, larger sedimentary rock. Slowly, the cluster began to rotate attracting passing "trash" left behind by who knows what planet or explosion. It wasn't long before the sphere began attracting things larger than half its size and eventually its own size. It came as no surprise to the God as the two large masses shattered upon contact and once again scattering the insignificant pieces of matter in space.

 _Poor thing, it never stood a chance_ , Mars expressed pity within herself.

Living for more years than she could keep track of, the God has seen the countless formations and destruction of makeshift planets. And over the years she's learned a thing or two. For example, a planet could not form unless certain conditions were met. First, rocks needed to try and get closer with one another in a cluster, why? She hadn't the faintest clue, but she did know that after they formed a sort of round-circle-like shape, larger than before, it needed to be protected. If it wasn't, it was sure to meet an unprecedented end by the collision of larger rocks. However, after a few hundred years of steadily increasing in size the sedimentary sphere would blow up on its own and thus, a new world's core would be born.

 _Zeus can be really cruel sometimes,_ she visibly frowned at her early memories of waking up alone and being greeted by a hearty voice in her head who explained to her the "role" she played as a creation in this "space."

Mars followed the rules and hadn't heard from him until the other hundred (reduced to 7 now) had formed. He had talked to all them at once using something he called "telepathy" and after a brief introduction to explain their roles as "Gods" similar to him, but inferior he talked to her alone. He knew, of course he knew, that she had recently developed a restlessness within her that she could only describe as a "yearning" for something that the others had and she wanted to take it, " _hunger_ ," he had said, " _you are becoming greedy for power_."

The rest of the story is a spiral that only goes downward.

"God Mars, are you sure you do not want to rest for a day?" Venus asked from her side, his orange glow momentarily mingling with hers. Mercury was scolding Hermes at the moment, something about eating on the job.

Venus, the very incarnation of Zeus' thoughts of beauty. A delicate flower despite being male, looked at Mars with wide motlen-gold pupils on an all too feminine structure elegantly wrapped in innocent white satin. The feature to remind anyone of his true gender was his cropped-black hair, but even that didn't fully work. Though, Venus was created with the intention of beauty in mind, his planet was very well known for more than just physical appearances of its people, which had been more than enough advantage to keep his planet in a sort of neutral stance from previous wars held. Even with credible negotiations practically knocking on his doorstep, he never once broke his alliance with the God of War, he had a high respect for her and she for him.

Which is why, when she looked at the feeble-looking God, she allowed him to see her plastered caution and wariness, "Yes, It's not like we need it in the first place and also," she turned back to where she had seen the destruction of the new planet at work, her eyes beating at the spot she thought she had seen something zooming by.

"Yes?"

"No, never-mind, I believe I am just seeing things. It's probably because of what Athena said to me before I left." She smiled small.

Venus copied her action, "He's certainly a great friend to have."

Mars couldn't help but start to gush at the mention of her green-eyed, blonde council member,"And cute! Like how he..."

Thus their first day of travel ended and the second day began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur knew his queen wouldn't be there when he woke up in the morning, he knew she wouldn't be there when he came down to breakfast to eat, when he checked up on her in her office to make sure she was at least attempting to do the political part as a ruler, reading a book in the library, sparing with a guard at the foot of the temple (the unfortunate fellow), or walking amongst the fields covered in green life growing on red earth and letting it soak up part of her glow to thrive stronger with the gentlest of smiles on her lips.

"I'm such a sap," Arthur sulked. His queen had been gone for less than a day and he was already missing her.

He kneeled on the ground and began drawing on a patch of dirt with a stick while muttering to himself that he, Mars' selected _"Athena"_ chosen among hundreds upon hundreds of qualified devotees, rumored to contain endless knowledge on anything and anyone, a legend even, was reduced to a wallowing weed in the absence of his God.

 _I need a distraction_ , he thought to himself before finding a funny looking plant growing on the side of the patch he'd been picking at. It had more than the necessary number of petals growing on its stem, but was not technically a flower, as Uranus had explained in one of her (un) fortunate visits to the red planet, however, his queen had still regarded it as so because she liked how the petals looked like butterfly wings and green like his eyes. How peculiar, he ignored his blush and wondered what his queen would say when she saw the oddity. Something along the lines of "How is this possible" with dilated eyes and restless curiosity before asking if she could have it.

 _It's not like I'm doing this for her_ , he clarified before turning around to walk up the steps of the temple. Just as he reached the 7th stone-step, did he feel the tremor. It wasn't all that big, thank goodness, just the slight shifting every planet experienced when its God had a change in mood. So the rest of the people would no doubt ignore the shaking.

However, Arthur could not ignore it. This was no ordinary rumbling of the planet, no, it was much too different then the mood changes he witnessed his queen have. The moment the ground shook the smell of the sea wafted in the air. An intruder! In a blink, Arthur was already 1/3 of the way to where an object had landed to the right of the temple.

The object, a massive piece _space_ _shit_ (Athena decreed upon first glance), had destroyed a good portion of the forest, the twisted limbs on the trees and overturned clumps of red rock barring witness to the destruction first hand. Not to mention the fate birds and tiny woodland critters crushed by the weight or sheer force of the impact. Though, Arthur did not see ( _thank Mars_!) because of the strange liquid covering the crater.

 _Blue_ , Athena stated that the color of the liquid was. Only because he believed it almost looked like the blue color that swirled in his God Mars's eyes. Almost. This blue was darker, murkier, and less pleasant than the shade his God possessed. With a critical stare, Athena caught and followed a trailed of air bubbles surfacing from underneath the object.

 _So, that thing is creating this,_  He analyzed, moving closer to peer down at whatever " _it_ " was exactly. The lack of reflection and scent from the liquid allowed Athena to eliminate the possibility of _it_ being wine. For one, wine was red yet clear enough to see a simple outline from whoever drank. And two, it was potent in both scent and taste and would sometimes send Arthur into a gagging session upon being _inches_ from the stuff! He can't imagine what sort of reaction he would have upon being _meters_ from this quantity!

Shivering the thought away, he continued to examine the liquid until an idea, a ridiculous, potentially dangerous idea formed from the depths of his mind. What would it  _taste_ like? Bitter? Sweet? Would it feel rough going down the esophagus like gravel? Smooth like the juice of fruits with an underlying burn? Cold and empty like the space that surrounded his planet? He was now _desperate_ to know!

"I take it this is your first time seeing water?"

Athena nearly fell but whoever had spoken had steadied him by wrapping their arms around his mid-section in a near-embrace hold which sent Arthur to a clamber in order to free himself. He escaped since the stranger obliged once he caught on to what Arthur was doing. Stumbling a few more feet away from the liquid and stranger, Athena deemed himself safe and turned around.

He was met with a far _better_ shade of blue (but not better than his God! Arthur would _never_ admit that) around the pupils of the stranger. Dark and clear and oh-so very blue adorned by lashes of molten gold and hair. His face accentuated by high bones on his cheeks, a straight nose and mouth which was pulled up to a grin as if he knew Arthur was describing him with positive adjectives. He was so full of himself that he even had the audacity to _wink_!

Arthur felt his blood want to rise but stubbornly refused to let his embarrassment show in front of the _damned-cocky bastard_! Instead he let his eyes focus to what the stranger was wearing (which he should have done in the first place!) and noticed the soiled robes barely reach the knee and shoulder muscles exposed. The material was also cotton, fairly inexpensive and not silk. 

 _A commoner,_ Arthur dubbed because no matter the beauty that a face may hold, the social standing of a person is crucial. With a scoff and an upward tilt of his chin he spoke,"Why are you here, _peasant_?"

The stranger blinked, surprise evident in his facial expression before narrowing his eyes and widening them again as if realizing something. With a small laugh the stranger spoke in a tone much chipper than Arthur's,"Uh, well, you see. I was just passing by when the _chariot_ I was using happened to hit an asteroid, sending it off course and landing... well, here."

"And how did someone like _you_ , come in possession of a chariot," Arthur asked not believing that anyone of _his_ social standing could ever own one, well, unless they stole it.

The stranger seem unperturbed by the icy way Arthur spoke and flawlessly answered," A friend lent me his in order to get me to shut up about wanting to go and visit the other worlds."

Then it dawned on Athena what "water" was! The only thing peasants drink! One of the things Mars hated the most and refused to let anyone near her drink or even touch the lands which she lives on!

Arthur shook, fear and anger cursing through his blood as he pointed an accusing finger at the man,"Are. You. From. Neptune," he growled from underneath his breath his eyes portraying hatred at the man.

The man in turn tensed, eyes dilating, and taking a step back from the mood change caused by Arthur. He looked scared.

"You _scum_! What are you doing defying the land that is claimed by Mars," Arthur screeched moving closer to the startled man,"Are you trying to start a war by breaking our treating? Is this a proclamation? And attacking why the the God is out? You cowards!"

Arthur began to punch the, significantly taller, man from where he could reach, his anger reducing him to literally lash out like a fierce kitten. Meanwhile the man tried to get Arthur's attention but Arthur wouldn't listen. Not until the man grabbed both his wrists and literally hollered in his face to "Stop!"

"What!"

"I'm not from Neptune!"

"Don't li-"

"Im not lying!"

"Then w-"

"I'm from Venus!" The man proved insistent as he involuntarily squeezed his wrists and Arthur yelped making the man let him go.

"Venus? The trajectory from which you landed states you came from one of the four giant!"

"Didn't you hear the first time? I was visiting other worlds! I started at Mercury and went all the way to Pluto!"

"Uh-huh? And the water?" Arthur countered, a smug smile on his lips, surely he had no viable explanation he could not disprove about there being water anywhere near this area!

To his surprise, the man also smiled,"Water if found within all planets as it is an essential part of its life. No matter how much you try to suppress it, water can resurface by a strong enough force. And I heard that the great Athena knew everything," the _bastard_ tried to hide his laugh by faking a cough, Arthur could tell as the blood flowed to his face. 

So the stranger was Venus, Arthur could see his looks sure match and intelligence levels too. But who would let a lowly commoner borrow something as important as a chariot? No one would unless they were an idiot. Also, how come this person knew who _he_ was on first sight? Only Gods and subordinates knew how other Gods and subordinates looked like! And it was less likely that anyone would know Athena considering he was never allowed to leave the palace unless escorted by Mars or a guard approved of Mars herself. Was it a lucky guess? 

Arthur would give in to this man, only because it seemed he had an answer for everything thrown at him. But there was no way he was going to buy into his story with doubt bubbling in. Not being from Mars this man could be dangerous to him and the people so for now, Arthur would humor him and not let the guards know (less this man really be from Venus and accidentally imprison an ally citizen). All Arthur had to do was keep any of the guards and officials from coming near this place filled with water and thankfully the people lived far, far away from the area.

"What is you name?" Arthur politely asked with a tone he used with anyone except his God.

The man grinned happily,"I was wondering when you'd ask, my name is Alfred," he took Arthur's hand and brushed his lips on the skin,"Its an honor, God Athena."

Arthur's lip threatened to twitch but he controlled himself as he gently took his hand back,"The pleasure is all mine," he smiled fondly at the man.

Arthur's smile were rarely seen unless he was in the company of Mars or his highly intellectual mind wanting to learn more about anything and everything took over in a way one might thing he would cause trouble. And he would as he knew for a fact that people from Venus and Mercury _never_ greet others in a such a fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a lot foreshadowing in this chapter and if you have any question about what is happening please feel free to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being patient!!  
> Now if you're wondering why I keep referring to Arthur as both a man and a boy it's because to us humans, he is a man of at least 20+ but to Gods like Mars who've lived for centuries, he's like a 7-year-old!!  
> So what did you think? Sorry if I disappointed some of you!


End file.
